This grant provides essential core support for the principal staff of the New York University Institute of Environmental Medicine, who collectively comprise the staff of the Center. The Grant also provides important core support to the Center for shared equipment, central services, and exploratory studies. The continuity and stability of support provided by the Grant have been crucial to the development at New York University of a center of excellence for teaching and research in the environmental health sciences, which has been a resource for environmental health policy issues at the national, state, and local levels. The primary objective of research in the Center is to identify and elucidate environmental causes of disease, with the aim of developing methods for the ultimate prevention of environmentally related diseases. These objectives are being pursued through efforts to identify physical and chemical health hazards in the environment, their sources, pathways to human beings, biological effects, mechanisms of action, and dose-effect relationships. The studies involve the coordinated efforts of a full-time staff of more than 50 investigators trained in a variety of disciplines, including chemistry, physics, mathematics, biology, biochemistry, genetics, toxicology, pathology, ecology, epidemiology, engineering, and medicine.